memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saurian
What's the source for the word 'lizard' here? I'm wondering if it should be reptile? Jaf 13:09, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Reptile? What's the difference between these species and those listed under Reptiles? Is there something special that makes a simple reptilian species a Saurian species? -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 01:19, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) * The term Saurian was specifically referenced by the Voth. Coming from a reptilian pov, it is possible that they use the term saurian like we use the term humanoid, seeing how we would refer to them as reptiles and they in turn refered to us as mammals. I know that probably doesnt make a lot of sense, but like I said, maybe its all about the perspective of who is saying it. --Alan del Beccio 01:42, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) **OK. So, who's Saurian and who's not? What makes a Reptile species not Saurian? Are Saurians the "Sentient reptile species" in Reptile? If so, they should be moved here with a link in Reptile. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 01:56, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) * The term saurian refers to reptiles...specifically alligators and dinosaurs. Whereas the term reptiles applies to animals that creeps or crawls, specifically lizards, snakes, turtles...and alligators. Since the Voth are descended of the dinosaurs, it makes sense as to why they would use the term saurian. I'm not sure the sentience applies here as the term saurian is used in todays science, which does not include sentient reptiles. It might be a good idea to check out wikipedia on the topic for clarification or your local library. :) --Alan del Beccio 02:15, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) **OK. So the description on the Saurian main page is what threw me off. It says (or said by the time you read this) : ''Saurian is a term that defines any species whose origins are derived from lizards.'' I'll change that. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 02:29, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Gorn? Why aren't the Gorn listed? Roundeyesamurai 00:54, 7 June 2006 (UTC) :Don't know, let's add them :-) --OuroborosCobra 01:00, 7 June 2006 (UTC) pna-inaccurate Which of those species were really referred to as "Saurian"? If it is just THE Saurians plus one dinosaur-like species referring to themselves as such, as this talk page suggests, the others should be removed - and eventually, this page merged with Saurian (species) after that. -- Cid Highwind 16:57, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::How was the term used by the Voth? I agree that this needs to be cleaned, but I don't know about the merge. I believe this was a term used by the Voth in the plural to draw a distinction between themselves and mammalian species. If i'm correct they would have been creating a grouping of specie(s) and not refering to themselves only. Jaf 17:04, 3 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf :::Obviously the Federation species of Saurian would be included here, as would the Voth. Gorn, Xindi-reptile, and others might not be. The primary difference here is that Saurian is to Reptile as Primate is to Mammal. Many mammalian species may not be descended from primates (Tellarites?) and reptilian species may not be descended from Saurians (Gorn, for example). Logan 5 15:54, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It was definitely used as a generic term, both by the Voth and by Chakotay, so the article should stay. But we shouldn't speculate to include any species in this except for the Voth themselves ofc. So, I'll remove the PNA and change the article. Kennelly (talk) 18:41, January 13, 2016 (UTC)